Customer relationship management (CRM) is widely implemented for managing a company's interactions with customers, clients, and sales prospects. The goal is to find, attract, and win new clients, nurture and retain the existing clients, entice former clients to return, and reduce the costs of marketing and client service. In Social CRM environment, the customers usually send their queries by means of messages to customer support representatives. A prompt reply to such messages may help the organizations to maintain and gain businesses.
The customers may utilize social medium channels such as FACEBOOK™ LINKEDIN™, TWITTER™, and the like to communicate with the customer care representatives. However, the social medium channels may be very noisy and informal. Hence, the identification of the high priority messages may be a very challenging task for organizations to maintain their communication with their customer.